Broken Reality Aftermath
by Su-Love
Summary: CHAPTER6 up!!!! just an unfinished fic me and vt are making... so far vt made most of it o.0;;;;... he also made the author's notes so yea lol
1. Default Chapter

Fanfic: Suru and VT part 1 (Broken Reality Aftermath)  
  
1 year ago a powerful evil known as Cider stummbled on VT's world and attempted to destroy it to feed his black hole. By luck VT defeated Cider by blasting him into a wormhole. Cider hasn't been seen since and life returned to it's original way.  
In Angelic Point in a hidden valley where the grass is lush and the air is sweet a young firery girl sits next to her love, who happens to be a giant lizard. The sun is high in the air and the breeze cool to the touch. The sound of laghter grows closer as a small boy runs around the grass with his mother after him  
VT: Gotta be faster to catch me mom!  
Angel of Life: Please stop VT! I'm all out of breath!  
The mother collapses to the ground. And VT notices that his mom isn't chasing him anymore...  
VT: Mom?  
Then VT goes in closer and kneels next to his mother.  
VT: MOM  
Then his mom jumps out at him and tackles him to the ground laughing.  
Just then an explosion takes out half the valley and a giant portal takes its place.  
Cider: nice to see you again VT  
VT is stunned VT: who's that? Who's there?  
Cider: My my forgetfull are we? I remember all of you... the little boy... the firestarter... and the lizard... but who's this...  
Cider appears from the portal and floats to VT's Mom.  
Cider: Never seen her before...  
VT: You leave mom alone!!!!  
Cider: Mom huh?  
Cider gives the angel of life an unpleasant look.  
Cider: I needed a queen  
VT: Get away from mom!  
VT strikes with his sword at Cider who easily dodges the attack.  
Cider: Do you really think you can defeat me again? I learned from my mistakes and I got reinforcements...  
Then 2 shadowy figures jump out of the portal and grabs the lizard and Demos.  
VT: you leave TOON and Demos out of it!!!!  
Cider holds AL close to himself  
Cider: I got all the cards VT, we are making no deals. Nightmare, Fatigue eliminate the other 2  
VT: Hey Cider.  
Cider: what now?  
VT Fires a blast at Cider temporarily blinding everyone, but cider holds Angel of Life closely and she cannot be saved for now.  
Cider recovers quickly from the blast Cider: Nice try.... Where did they go? You fools you let them escape!!  
Fatigue and Nightmare stares at their empty hands  
Cider: No matter, i still got my bride....  
  
VT, Toon (The lizard), and Demos (the girl) awakens in a strange land.  
Demos: What a ride! Demos tries to get to her feet but falls to his knees.  
A lil girl pokes head out from behind a tree.  
TOON: I ha....(belches)...te wormholes  
VT: Well at least (TOON vomits)... you're safe  
Demos & VT: ewww...  
A lil girl blinks innocently while watching them  
TOON: i don't remember eating a beef sandwich.  
VT: We don't need to know what you had for lunch!!!  
Demos looks away Demos: Men are sick!!!  
TOON: Demos... I...  
The girl giggles quietly...  
Demos: stay away from me untill you atleast brush your teeth!!!!  
TOON: .. ()  
VT: I hear something...  
The girl hides face and climb up tree fast before anyone sees  
VT looks around but sees nothing but trees.  
VT: Must be some birds or something... but if there are birds here why don't i hear them?  
Demos: You must be hearing things, wormholes do that to yah  
The girl looks from branch above VT.... slowly the branch starts to break.... Girl: AHH!!!!! branch breaks and she falls on VT.  
VT is crushed.  
VT: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Killer birds!!!!  
Demos: That's not a bird, that's a little girl.  
Girl: uh oh... sowwy gets off.  
Demos & TOON pokes VT with sticks they both say: VT, you ok?  
VT: i would be if you didn't poke me!!!  
Demos & TOON: Sorry...  
VT gets to his feet.  
The girl blinked confusinly.  
VT brushes himself off.  
TOON couldn't help but poke once more.  
VT: Ouch!!!!  
TOON chuckles to himself.  
Demos gives TOON a wack to the head.  
Girl: Umm who are you? You must be new around here cause ive never seen you here before.  
Demos kneels down Demos: Hi lil girl ^_^ we ARE new here and we want to know where we are right now.  
TOON: (mocks Demos) Hi lil girl we ARE new...  
VT wacks TOON's head.  
Girl: Ummmm........ we're near my home... me no know exactly where we are by name that is...  
TOON kneels down at Suru (Toon still looks like a 5 ft lizard) TOON what is your name lil girl?  
VT: (to TOON) TOON don't you think that it look scary for a 5 foot lizard to ask a lil girl her name?  
Girl: Im Suru!  
VT: Hi Suru, im VT, this is Demos, and this big guy is TOON.  
Suru: Nice ta meet ya!  
VT: Do yah know where we can find a place to stay?  
Suru: You can stay at my place! Suru starts floating in the air.  
VT: o.O  
Demos: o.O  
TOON: ^..^  
VT: TOON... You better not be thinking about singing I can fly from that Peter Pan movie!  
Suru still floating in the air Suru: What? Haven't ya ever seen someone fly before.  
VT: No we are afraid TOON may break into a musical number.  
Suru: o.0  
TOON: I believe i can fly, I believe I can tou...  
Demos and VT wacks TOON's head and he falls to the ground out cold.  
Demos:... Well that got him quiet...  
VT: But who's gonna carry him?  
VT: 1-2-3 Not me!  
Demos: Not.... Doh!!  
VT: Show the way suru.  
Demos: .  
Suru floats Suru: Kk follow me! =D  
Demos drags TOON by the tail along the ground as VT cheerfully follow Suru.  
What have our heros stummbled upon? Will Cider have his way with The Angel of Life? Who is Nightmare and Fatigue? And who is this Suru girl? Is she a friend or one of Cider's evil schemes? We will find out next time on Dragon Ball... I mean... next time on Broken Reality Aftermath. 


	2. ummm part2?

Last time on Tenchi......  
Suru: dumb narator its ummmm something o.0  
Narator: you dont even know what the stories called  
Suru: NIETHER DO YOU!!!!  
Narator:..... we-welll.... YOUR SO MEAN!!!! *Cries!*  
  
  
TOON is dragged along the ground  
Demos: This guy is getting heavy  
VT: you lost the game demos  
Suru: were almost there!  
TOON: ^..^ ZZZZzzzZZZ  
Demos: Can't believe im dragging my   
boyfriend by the tail...  
Suru: *floats infront of a small house* tis   
my home!  
VT: Wow!  
VT: what a nice big house  
Suru: *saiyan tail opens door* c'mon in!  
VT: Come in guys!  
Demos: Easy for you to say  
Suru: *walks in* mum I'm home and I   
brought some visitors!  
VT jumps inside as Demos steps up   
dragging TOON, his head bangs on the step.  
TOON: ..  
VT looks around the house. VT: What a   
big house!!!!  
Demos: You said that already VT.  
Lady: *walks out of room* Suru where   
have you been!  
VT: I know (to Demos) it's big compared   
to where i live.  
Demos: Hello (Waves)  
Suru: out playing.... anyways mum this is   
vt, demos, and toon, you guys this is my mum tenshi  
Tenshi: *looks at them throughly* hello   
please to meet you all  
Demos and VT: Hi  
Toon: X..X  
Suru: *tugs at tenshi's shirt* mum they   
need a place to stay can they stay here for a bit?  
VT and Demos gives an innocent smile.  
Tenshi: WHAT???!!!! Suru we barely....   
*relises she right infront of them* excuse us for a moment *drags   
suru to another room*  
Suru: *dragged to another room*   
VT: I wonder what's wrong.  
Demos: Something we said?  
TOON sits up. TOON: what happened?  
VT: wonder what they are talking about  
~*in other room*  
Tenshi: *whispering* suru we barely know them!  
Suru: but mum there nice and IF they were bad which i know   
there not we shouldnt have a promblem taking care of em  
Tenshi: -_- fine they can stay but just for a couple of days  
Suru: *yells* YAY!  
TOON: Who... where are we?  
VT: is that screaming?  
Demos: You are easily exsited aren't you   
VT?  
Tenshi: *comes in room* ok u can stay   
for a couple of days  
TOON: What's happening?  
Demos: (to TOON) i will fill you in later.]'  
Suru: ^__^ I will bring you to your rooms   
=D  
Demos: (to TOON) i will fill you in later.*  
VT: Yay  
Demos: Show the way  
Princess Sasami1: Suru: *shows them there rooms* they're   
not very big but they'll do oh and we only have to rooms so two   
of u have to share  
VT: TOON you can stay with me!  
TOON: Great...  
Demos: TOON it's not gonna kill you   
staying a few nights away with me  
TOON: Actually im afraid of VT!  
Suru: *giggles*  
VT takes TOON by the hand. VT:   
Come-on!  
TOON: ..  
Demos: Bye...  
TOON: Is there atleast a TV?  
suru: no sowwy o.o  
TOON: ..  
VT: Come-on TOON, a book will do you   
good!  
TOON: Not... READING!!!!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
Demos: My gosh TOON, dramatic are   
we?  
Boy: *comes in* whats going on here?  
  
VT looks at the boy.  
VT: Hi!!  
Suru: *turns to boy* oh, matt mum said   
these guys can stay with us for a lil bit =D isnt it great?  
Matt: *sarcasticlly* yea great -_-  
VT: (immitating matt) yeah great -_-  
Demos couldn't help but giggle.  
Suru: *yawns* well I'm gonna go to bed   
nighty night  
VT: Night!  
VT grabs TOON and goes into the room.  
Suru: *walks to bedroom* night  
Demos: G'Night  
Demos goes into her room.  
Matt: *walks off to his bedroom*  
Demos sits on her bed reading a book.  
She turns the page and hears something   
outside.  
Demos: Eh, must be the wind.  
*Lena and alex plop into bed*   
suru: *hops into bed with alex and lena*   
^_^ nighty night sissys!   
Leana and alex: nighty night  
A thud comes from the roof of the small   
house.  
Suru: huh? what was that? santas hear   
already?  
Footsteps are heard on the roof.  
Demos: What is that sound?  
It is coming from right above me!  
Suru: *hops out of bed* o.o  
Demos gets out of her bed and follows the   
sound.  
Suru: *phases out of bedroom*  
where do you phase to?  
just out to the hallway  
Demos goes out of her room and collides   
with Suru.  
Demos falls to the ground.  
Suru: AH! *falls top ground* u heard it   
too?  
Demos: Yeah  
I wonder what it is.  
Suru: it cant be santa its not christmas yet  
Demos: Santa...?  
Suru: you do know who santa is right?  
Demos shakes her head  
Demos: No...  
Suru: *falls over*  
Suru: just never mind  
Demos stares at Suru  
Demos: Ok... back to the matter, there is   
something on the roof.  
Suru: wanna get up there and check?  
Demos: Ok  
Suru: *floats out window* lets be quet....  
Demos vanishes in a small blast of fire and   
appears on the roof.  
Demos: Oops  
Suru: *appears by her* demos!  
Demos: Sorry but you should have said it   
before i did the act  
Demos looks around but sees no one.  
Demos: No one's here...  
Suru: hmmm must have been our   
imaginations  
Something appears behind them.  
Fatigue: Well well well, the Firestarter and   
a lil girl...  
Suru: *turns around quick* who u callng   
lil?!   
Fatigue steps from the shadows, his body   
completely of metal.  
Fatigue stares down at Suru.  
Fatigue: I'm calling you lil!   
Suru: *growls* i may be lil but i can kick your ass!   
Fatigue: I'd like to see you try!   
Demos ignites Fatigue in a blast of blue fire   
Fatigue jumps out of the flames without a scratch.   
Suru: *turns ssj*   
Demos stared at Fatigue with large eyes.   
Demos: O.O That was my best attack...   
Fatigue: You call that show an attack? Don   
Fatigue: You call that show an attack? Don't make me laugh!*   
Suru: *kicks fatigue into a wall*   
Fatigue jumps off and lands in the ground.   
Fatigue: Is that the best you lil girls can do?   
Demos: Lil? I'm hundreds of years old!   
Suru: I havent even started *smirks*   
Fatigue: Oh im sorry i ment old hag then!   
Demos's eye twitch... Demos: What did you say?   
Fatigue: are you deaf too? OLD HAG!!!!   
Suru: At least shes not a faget   
Fatigue: The lil girl speaks. Children are ment to be seen and not heard.   
Suru: Not this child!   
Fatigue shimmers to Suru and knocks her to the ground. The blow caused a small crater that shook the foundation of the house.   
Fatigue: Much better   
Suru:*gets up* ^_^ you aint strong but u sure do make a good carnaval ride =D   
Fatigue: Do you want a real ride? (He extends his arm and grabs Suru, his grip is tight and Suru is unable to escape no matter how hard she struggles) Try this for size!   
He slams Suru throught her house and into VT's room, her fall is cushioned by TOON who is now covered in rubble.   
Suru: WEE!!! FUN!!! =D   
TOON: @..@   
VT: What's happening?   
Suru: *phases out* can we do that again?!   
Fatigue grabs Suru by the neck. Fatigue: Sorry you are too small to ride that again.   
Suru: *tails wraps around fatigue's leg*   
Suru: *smirks and powers up destroying fatigue's hand*   
Fatigue: Oh?   
Fatigue regenerates his arm in a flash of light. Fatigue: You must try harder than some cheep parlor trick.   
Suru: *yawns* your so weak its boring   
Fatigue: You're saying im weak?  
Fatigue: I can defeat you in one swipe.   
Suru: give it a try *drinking soda while reading book*   
Fatigue extends his arm at Suru. He grabs her by the head and inject her with paralizing poison. She isn't able to move and every struggle pushes her to the edge of passing out.   
Fatigue: So YOU a little girl MOCK ME?   
Fatigue: I will take great pleasure in taking your soul!   
her by the head and inject her with paralizing poison. She isn't able to move and every struggle pushes her to the edge of passing out.   
Suru: *telepathically throws a huge thing of titaniam metal on Fatigue's hand breaking it*   
Fatigue abosorbs the titanian and reconnects his hand to Suru's head.   
Fatigue: Nice try   
Fatigue begans to pump Suru's soul from her body.   
Suru: o.o CLOWEY OHKI!!!!!!! *spaceships comes and shoot fatigue*   
Fatigue Reaches out and takes Demos as a shield.   
Demos takes the full force of the blast and collapese.   
spaceship: *transports suru away.. and demos*   
Suru: @_@   
Suru is unable to be transported while connected to Fatigue.   
Fatigue: Trying to be difficult?   
Spaceship: *fires another blast*   
Fatigue reflects the blast back to the ship with a swipe of his hand.   
Fatigue: Energy attacks don't harm me at all!   
Suru collapes as she is unable to keep the ghost anylonger.   
Suru: x_X   
Suru lies unconscious as her soul slowly goes to Fatigue.   
Fatigue: Rule one... The bad guys always win.   
Then a Cloaked figure jumps from the air. Holding his sword he swipes Fatigue's arm off cleanly.   
Fatigue falls back from the blow as Suru's soul returns to her body, she Awakens unaware of what happened.   
Suru: o.o.... what just happened?   
Fatigue grabs his arm and is unable to regenerate his lost limb.   
Fatigue: Arrrrrrrgh! What the ... are you?!?!?!?!   
Suru: *stands up confused saiyan tail wagging*   
Cloaked Man: Amazing Fatigue... all that power... gone to your head...   
Fatigue: I don't need a lecture by you!   
Fatigue leashes out on the Mystery Man but misses every hit, his rage blinds him and the man jumps behind him and stabs his Fatigue's back. Fatigue is speachless as he collapses.   
Suru: *watches confused*   
Fatigue gives a last gasp and his body implodes into a dark glowing ball.   
The small dark core of Fatigue absorbs the metal shingles from the roof knocking Suru down. The orb finishes and dissapears into the sky.   
Suru: I told mum metal shingles were a bad idea o.o;;;   
The mysterman sheafs his sword and begins to walk away.   
Suru: *looks at mysterious man*   
Cloaked Man: You should bandage that wound on your forehead.   
Suru: k....   
The Cloaked figure turns to face Suru. Cloaked Man: Fatigue won't be back for a while... Don't under estimate him next time!   
Suru: now i know why mom always lectures me about being serious in a fight   
Then the figure jumps off of the roof still facing Suru.   
VT climbs throught the hole in the roof. VT: What was the noice up here? I was sleeping!   
Suru: o.o hi vt!   
VT: (yawns) Hello, is it morning already?   
VT stares down and sees the rubble where TOON was sleeping.   
VT: What happened here?   
Suru: ummm   
VT: Where is Demos?   
Suru: ummm ... oh yea! CLOWEY-OHKI!   
Spaceship: *comes down and transports demos on ground*   
Demos is cloverd in ashes, she coughs up a puff of smoke and collapses.   
Suru: Demos u ok? *runs torwards her*   
VT runs up to Demos. He picks up her hand and it is completely limp without any strength. He bends it like a rubber band.   
VT: Her bones are broken... Maybe i shouldn't mess with it.   
suru: umm i think i know someone that can help   
VT: Who?   
Suru: my friend dende   
Suru: *telepathiclly* hey dende can you come by for a bot we got someone who could use some healing*  
Dende: k   
TOON gets up from the rubble. TOON: Owww...   
TOON sees the hole above him and tries to get up there, first he jumps on the bed but it breaks. He falls on his rump and dislocates his tail.   
He tries to build up the rubble and climp up there but it collapses and he falls on his head, his tail falls off.   
Dende: *comes flying landing* so where the one who needs healing?  
Suru: *shows him demos*   
He then uses his tail as a rope and climbs through the hole.   
TOON: What did i miss?   
TOON stares at Dende and his jaw drops.   
TOON jumps on the roof and the part he was on collapses.   
Dende: *heals demos*   
TOON scrammbles up again and graps Dende hands.   
TOON: Wow... It's you!   
TOON: It's really you!   
TOON: Can i have your autograph?   
Dende: what? do i know u? umm i guess   
TOON looks around and tries to find something for Dende to sign on... he spots his amputated tail on the edge of the hole and he grabs it, then once again he falls in.   
TOON jumps out the window and climbs up the side of the house and presents Dende his tail.   
TOON: Will you sign my tail?   
Dende: uhhh sure *signs his tail o.0;;;;;*   
Suru: I didnt know dende was a celebrity o.0  
Dende: niether did I o.0;;;;   
VT: Don't ask...   
TOON: You are were I'm from, i watch the show all the...   
Dende: tv show?   
VT: (to TOON) Exneh on the show-eh TOON-eh!*   
TOON: (Blinks) Uhhhhhhh, nevermind!   
TOON backs away and falls back down the hole.   
dEnde: ok.....   
TOON: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Thud)   
VT: There is still the matter of Demos here.   
VT points at Demos who still isn't healed thanks to TOON.   
Suru: WHAT TIME IS IT?  
Dende: an hour till 6:00 AM  
Suru: WHAT???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!! I GOT TO TRAIN AT SIX O'CLOCK AND I HAVENT EVEN GOT A BIT OF SLEEP!!!!!   
VT: Oh? Train? Where's a train at? (looks around for any sign of a railway)   
Suru: -_- train as in fighting training   
Suru: not a choochoo   
VT: Oh...   
Suru: MUMS GONNA KILL ME!!!!!   
VT stares at the hole in the roof and the fact that the roof is stripped of it's shingles.   
VT: I see what you mean.   
Suru: *packs her stuff* well im going for like 100 years x_X   
well maybe we can fix it?   
VT: well maybe we can fix it?*   
Suru: ok but lets hurry x_X!   
VT: (as 7 Dwarves) Hi-ho hi-ho off to work we go (whistles tune) Hi-ho hi-ho.   
VT reaches into his pocket and pulls out a hammer and nailes.   
VT: Ok!   
Will Suru and VT fix the roof in time? Who is the mystery cloaked man? Will TOON grow a new tail? What's up with Demos, she's still unconsious! Next time on Yu Yu Hakasho... I mean... whatever... -_- 


	3. ummm part3?

(Yu Yu Hakasho Theme Music plays in the background)  
Yuske Urameshi: Urameshi here, last time on Yu Yu Hakasho I had to fight a huge ugly zombie.  
VT: Urameshi get your own Fanfic!  
  
Last time Suru and VT was left to attempt to fix Suru's roof. Will they fix it in time?  
  
VT: There, just like new!  
The house is upside down. Suru anime falls her feet up in the air.  
VT: How do you like it?  
VT: Why is your feet in the air?  
Suru: Eheheheh... no.  
VT: No?  
Suru: Make it right side up -_-  
VT: Don't think i can...  
VT starts to push on the house.  
Suru: *lifts house up with one hsnd and puts in upside down* Screams come from inside the house.  
VT: I think you made all the rooms upside down  
Suru: Welp, time to run.  
Tenshi: SURU!!!!!  
VT: Maybe.... We can fix it?  
Suru: NO! *grabs vt hand and flies off*  
VT: What about Demos and TOON?  
VT: We can't just leave them!!!!  
VT looks back as Tenshi chases them with a frying pan.  
VT: Second thought let them fend for themselves!!!  
Suru: They'll be fine, lets go! *flies off with vt*  
VT: Why is your mom holding a frying pan? She's cooking something?  
Suru: She's gonna pound us on the head with it x_X  
VT: O.O  
VT: What are we gonna do? She is gaining on us!!!\  
Suru is flying low and a tree is is in Suru's path.  
VT: Suru watch out!  
Suru: ummm.... *flys faster*  
VT crashes into the tree as Suru unaware of what happened flies off. Suru stares at her empty hands.  
Suru: VT?!  
VT slowly slides down the trunk of the tree his face scratched his clothes tattered. Tenshi catches up to Suru.  
Suru: Im dead.....  
What will happen to VT? Is Suru really dead next time on...  
VT: The show isn't over yet!!!!  
Oh... sorry...  
Suru: YEA IT BAREKLY STARTED!!!  
VT lies there as a lump under the tree.  
Princess Sasami1: Tenshi: *hits suru over head with frying pan*  
Suru: Ahhh... X_x  
Demos teleports in with a firery blast. Demos: There you guys are! I was brushing my teeth when the whole house goes topsy turvy! (Hiccups and a bubble floats out of her mouth)... I... swallowed my toothbrush...  
Tenshi: *dragging suru by the tail*  
Suru: @_@  
Demos: What about my (hiccups) problem! I'm (hiccups) hiccuping bubbles!  
Tenshi: well we caught one of the pest *still dragging suru*  
Suru: MUM! THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!  
VT gives a groan of pain.  
Tenshi: Child abuse? Suru Your a saiyan not a weak human  
Suru: its still child abuse!  
Tenshi: now its time to train with Your brother, Matt  
Suru: but mom i didnt get an inch of sleep and im tired  
Tenshi: TOO BAD! THATS YOUR FAULT NOT MINE! NOW TEN HUT!!!  
Demos sees VT in the distance. She goes up to him and sees that he is unconsious. She picks him up and puts him over her. She teleports back to the house in a blast of fire.  
Suru: Mum Im to tired ti fight *wearing orange fighting gi*  
Princess Sasami1: Tenshi: I DONT CARE! THIS IS WHAT U GET FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME!  
Matt: *snickers also in fighting gi*  
Demos sits and watches, she sets VT aside on the ground.  
Suru: mum ... plz  
Tenshi: NO!!!! *pushes half way asleep suru infront of matt*  
Matt: You ready to get your ass whooped sis?  
Suru: *falls to ground asleep*  
Tenshi: SURU!!!!! er... you got one hour to sleep but than ur getting up and fighting *throws suru in her bedroom and starts timer*  
Demos: She doesn't seem that awake right now. (hiccups) Uuuuuuuuuuugh! (hic) (hic) (hic) (hiccup)  
Matt: now what?  
Demos rubs her stomach as the bubbles get bigger.  
Suru: zzzzzz  
Demos: I wonder where (hiccup) TOON is.  
Donomite: *walks out of house yawning* hey tenshi whats up.... what happened to the house?  
Tenshi: donny dont tell me you slept through the whole thing?  
Donomite: what whole thing  
Tenshi: nevemind -_-  
TOON walks out of the house holding his tail. He sees Demos surrounded by misty blue bubbles.  
TOON: Hey Demos what's up?  
Demos: (hiccups) Take a guess!!!!!!  
TOON: Bubbles...  
Demos: What did you think it was??  
Matt: *sits down*  
what do you want me to do?  
Get this toothbrush out of me!!!  
That's easy! i will just reach down...  
Demos: Don't even think about it!!!!  
Demos: (covers her neck) Didn' recover from the last time you got your hands down my throat  
TOON: Oh yeah... when you swallowed that rock...  
VT gets up and rubs his head. VT: What happened?  
Demos hiccups some more and even bigger bubbles pop out of her mouth. She couldn't help but break into tears.  
VT: Don't cry Demos everything will be ok.  
Tenshi: o.o its been an hour! SURU WAKE UP!!!!  
VT pats Demos's back and she belches up the toothbrush, her breath of mint fills the air.  
Demos: O.O Excuse me!  
Tenshi: *drags suru out of bed*  
Suru: mum just an hour mores sleep please  
Tenshi: NO!  
VT takes the toothbrush and goes inside brushing his teeth.  
Demos: That's my... toothbrush...='(  
TOON: Just let it go Demos, let it go... It's in a better place now.  
TOON sits by Demos and holds her to him, but the romantic atmosphere died when all the bubbles popped in unison covering Demos and TOON in used toothpaste.  
TOON & Demos: -_-()  
Tenshi: *throws suru infromnt of Matt* STAND UP AND FUGHT!  
VT: (hides his straw and spitwads behind his back) OOPS! Better ditch the evidence!  
Demos: VT!  
Demos storms after VT fire and brimstone follows behind her.  
VT: Yikes!  
VT runs out into the forest, followed by the hot tempered Demos.  
Suru: *gets in fighting stance*  
TOON shakes himself like a wet dog, the toothpaste goes everywhere. It hits Tenshi, Matt, and Suru by accident.  
TOON: O.O Demos wait for me!!!  
TOON runs toward the direction Demos dissapeared to.  
Suru: o.o *jumps in lake and washes ofgf*  
Matt and Tenshi: UK!  
VT: Can't catch me Demos!  
Suru:" *sneaks away from tenshi and matt while they're distracted*  
VT runs into the house.   
TOON: Demos no!  
Demos follows VT into the house and it Explodes.  
TOON: O.O() I think you got him dear...  
VT lands nearby Tenshi completely covered in black ash, he is as stiff as a board. His eyes big and teary.  
Demos: Oops?  
Suru: *runnibng through forest away*  
Tenshi: WHERED SURU GO?! DANGIT! NOT AGAIN!  
Demos gives a wide smile as a sweat bubble falls down her face.  
Demos: Sorry about the house...  
Princess Sasami1: Tenshi: its ok with a daughter like suru it happens ALL the time  
Demos: Oh... ^_^() Must have good insurance.  
Tenshi: yep  
TOON: Is VT ok?  
Demos: Not what i did to him, a real barby Q  
Suru: *far away in forest sitting up in tree eating apple*  
Tenshi: I hate looking for suru *sighs*  
O.O() I think he's dead... But where is his reincarnation at? They are suppost to be next to each other.  
Nearby Suru, a tall man is near her. He slowly stealthfully and silently sneak closer to her.  
Suru: *sill eating apple*  
The man tackles Suru to the ground.  
Suru: AHH!  
Man: Hey Suru it's me VT!  
VT steps away from Suru  
Suru: o.0 hi... dont do that  
Suru: What happened to u?  
This guy is much taller than the VT Suru met, he seems 18 and has a goatee on his chin, he wears the same purple hat, white T-shirt, green shirt, blue jeans, and red sneekers as the young VT.  
VT: Well... Demos killed me...*  
Suru o.o  
VT: And I reincarnated to this form.  
I can really change my form at anytime as long as it is still alive.  
Suru: oh...  
VT: But right now... This is all i have thanks to Demos and her hot temper...  
Suru: I see  
VT: Well why did you go hide?  
Suru: I'm not in the mood to train  
VT: Oh... do you think we should head back? How will you mom handle this form?  
Suru: I dont know o.o  
VT: Well....() Now what?  
Suru: I dont know we talk?  
  
Back at home-  
Demos pokes at VT's body.  
TOON: Leave the dead body alone! Tenshi make her stop.  
Demos: Why don't you fight your own battles TOON?  
TOON:...(tackles Demos)  
Demos: Ahhhhhhhhh gedoff of me!!!  
Tenshi: o.o;;;;;;  
TOON: Now... what was you saying Demos?  
Demos: (slaps TOON off of her) some fight TOON.  
Tenshi: o.0;;;;;  
Demos and TOON couldn't help but blush as a sweatbead falls beside their head.  
  
Back with Suru and VT-  
VT: Talk about what?  
Suru: anything I'm bored!  
VT: You know that you don't have a house anymore?  
Suru: Yea... no biggy I destroy the house lots of times  
Suru: Wanna see my lil secret?  
VT: Huh?O.o  
Suru: well do you?  
VT:...OK...  
Suru: *light comes up around her and comes down revealing a 18 year old girl* ^_^  
VT anime falls as Demos comes into view.  
Suru: =P   
VT: Guess the secret's out  
Demos: Hello!  
Suru: o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
Demos: Hey VT who is that girl you are with?  
VT:...  
Suru: hiyas  
Demos: Hi...  
Demos: Who is she?  
VT: Ummmmmmmmm.  
Suru: Im Alica!  
Demos: Hi Alicia  
Demos: Do you know VT is thousands of years old?  
VT: O.O()  
Suru: Wow... he sure doesnt look it  
Well Su-ica... I mean Alica and I must be going.  
VT picks up Suru and dashes away.  
Demos: Hey!  
Suru: o.o That was close  
VT sets Suru down  
VT: You don't know the half of it.  
Suru: ok.....   
Suru: I cant be seen by tenshi like this she'll regonize  
Change back before we are found again ok?  
Suru: k *changes back*  
VT: Does your mom know about this secret?  
Suru: no but u see i was originally older like this but got turned into a kid i found a way to change back but i wanted to stay a kid so i didnt  
VT: ohhhh, say what now?  
Suru: Nevermind.  
VT: OK  
Demos: Here he is!  
TOON & Demos comes running around the trees.  
Suru: o.o;;;;;;  
TOON: Where's that gurl? You said there was a gurl with VT Demos.  
Suru: o.o;;;;;  
VT: TOON...did you just say gurl?  
Suru: Ummm girl.... oh you mean Alicia she had to go home *nudges vt*  
TOON was then blasted in the head and he keels over.  
Urameshi: I got that demon good!  
Botan: That wasn't a demon Yuske.  
Urameshi: Oops  
VT: TOON are you ok?  
TOON: I'm ok, except for the part with the head tramas.  
Suru: *giggles*  
Demos helps TOON up and has him lean against her.  
Demos: Happy to know someone finds the issue hillarious.  
VT giggles to himself quietly.  
Suru: *starts to sneak away*  
Demos: And where are you of to Suru?  
Suru: Ummmm  
VT: Well we must be going now...  
VT picks up Suru and runs with her on his back.  
Suru: o.o... ^_^  
VT: Let's go back home, or what's left of it.  
Suru: Kay!  
VT sets Suru down on to the ground.  
VT: I think we are nearby... Now to explain this to Tenshi  
Suru: thats gonna be hard.. promise to protect me from her child abuse?  
VT: If she doesn't kill me first...  
  
Elsewhere-  
Botan: Do you have any idea where we are Yuske?  
Urameshi: Just shut up about this, I know what I am doing!  
  
Will Tenshi accept this new form of VT? What will she do to Suru. What of Suru's adult form? And why is Urameshi and Botan in this fanfic? We will find out next time on Cowboy Bebop.  
VT: You mean Broken Reality Aftermath Narriator person.  
Whatever.  
VT: O.O We need a new narrator! 


	4. Cider's Plan

Fanfic: Suru and VT part 4 (Broken Reality Aftermath)  
  
Demos is eating a donut  
Demos: And he says bring it on.  
She stuffs the donut in her mouth  
TOON: I wonder when they are gonna start the fanfic.  
TOON drinks his coffie with a big slurp.  
TOON: Sluuuuuuurruuuuuuuuuuurrruuuuuuuuuuuurrruuuuuurrrp!  
Demos: So, as you know, I never back down on a challenge and i whipped his ass.  
Demos: Set it right on fire.  
VT walks behind Demos holding a bucket of ice-water.  
VT: Hey Demos think fast!  
Demos: Wha?  
VT dumps the water all over her and she gives a high pitch screech and storms in her trailer.  
Suru: *blinks* vt gonna die o.o;;;;  
TOON: Wow... that was unexpected... she didn't retaliate.  
Demos's trailer opens up and a lit cannon pokes out.  
Demos: Bye VT.  
It fires at VT and knocks him out of the fanfic.  
Suru: *runs to vt* are u ok?  
VT: 5 more minutes mom.  
VT faints.  
TOON: Great now we have no star!  
Demos: I thought Suru is the star.  
Mario: Did someone say star?  
Kirby: Ahhhh Ohhh?  
Suru: MARIO!!! *glomnps*  
Kirby eats Mario from the ground like a vaccum sucking up dirt from the dusty carpet.  
Suru: o.o.... KIRBY!! *ghlomps*  
Kirby gets a discusted face and spits Mario out at Suru.  
Mario: Woaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Mario crashes into Suru and knocks her back a few feet.  
Suru: *glomps mario* MARIO!!!!!!  
Mario: Ohhh!  
Tenshi: ummm...... isnt this suppose to be about vt and suru?  
Peach: Today on Broken Reality Aftermath: we will learn how Tenshi feels about VT's new older form. And what does Cider have in store for them? We will find out after these messages.  
VT: Buy Super Mario Sunshine NOW!!!!!  
VT: And back to the show.  
Suruy: 8still hugging mario with heart floatimng arpund her* WEEEEE!!!!!!! I WUV U!!!!  
Peach: He's my man thank you  
Mario: Ugggh...  
Suru: NOT ANYMORE =O  
Yoshi jumps out from behind Peach and eats Suru with Mario.  
It then lays 2 eggs.  
Yoshi: Woah!  
Yoshi: Hmmmm.  
VT: Lets start the show...  
An hour later:  
VT knocks at Suru's eggshell.  
VT: I think she is almost out...  
An hour later-  
Suru egg: *rubbing agains mario egg*  
Peach Whacks Suru's egg with a mallet and crushes it!  
Peach: He's MY man!!!  
Suru: *comes out* HES MINE U HUSSY!!!!  
Peach picks up Mario's egg and walks off with yoshi following.  
VT holds Suru back.  
Suru: le me go im gonna kill her!!! *tries to get free*  
VT: Lets just start the show...  
(Dragon ball music)  
Today's Show: Cider's plan  
Suru: *crying* but i wanna be with MARIO!!!! WAH!!!!  
VT: We really gotta get a new narriator.  
Suru and VT are near the house. They slowly walk up so Tenshi doesn't see them.  
Suru: *sneaking quietly*  
Tenshi: where could they be?  
VT: Where do we go in?  
Suru: ur bedroom window o.o  
VT stealthfully jumps into the room window... but the wrong room.  
Suru: *phases up*  
VT looks around in a strange room he hasn't seen... he hears voices coming nearby. He ducks under the bed.  
Suru: *does same*  
Tenshi bursts into the room.  
Tenshi: o.o when I find suru and vt... errr... *breaks slab of metal*  
VT: O.O  
suru: o.o;;;;;;;  
Suru: *telepathiclly* i told u this was a bad idea  
Tenshi then sees that her bed sheets are out of place. Then she jumps down and check it. She gasps as she sees a stranger under it.  
She sees her reflection, a mirror is under her bed.  
Tenshi: ^_^ *fixes bed sheets*  
Suru: *sighs with relief*  
Tenshi leaves the room with the mirror (who happens to be VT) at hand.  
suru: vt? vt whered u go?!  
VT: (telepathically to Suru) Where do you think!!!!*  
Suru: oh god!!!!!!! o.o ummmmmm now how to get you?  
Suru: *telepathically* vt i got a plan  
VT: like what?  
VT: Well nevermind your mom is taking a shower at this moment.  
Suru: *phases to where you are o.o*  
VT is in the living room.  
Suru: are u back to normal?  
He is sitting next to Tenshi.  
Tenshi: SURU!!!!  
Suru: BYE! *phases through floor*  
VT: Does she act that way all the time?  
Tenshi: yes -_-  
VT: She must think you are out to get her.  
Tenshi: Im out to kill her -_-... child from hell is what she is  
VT: well anyway we have all these fine products for sale. Like these 158 volume Encyclopedias or this makeup kit... not like you need it anyway.  
VT: It is not usually i fine such a natural beauty like yourself.  
Tenshi: *blushes*  
VT: Well what item catches your eye?  
VT: the chef knives set  
VT: The Cooking pans  
VT: the gourme soap bars?  
Tenshi: Cooking pans =)  
VT: will that be cash or charge?  
Tenshi: hmmm..... cash!  
Suru: *phases to underground tunnel* i never knew this was here.... *starts to wander around*  
VT: Thanks for your purchase ma'm and please take this book "My life of pans" by Ineeda Life as a gift.*  
Tenshi: Thank you! ^^  
VT bows to Tenshi.  
VT: Goodbye, and good day.  
VT walks out.  
Tenshi: ^___^  
VT: Whew... knew that Salesman day job would come in handy.  
Suru: *hands pops out from ground abnd drags vt under*  
VT's clothes are dragged under... VT is still on ground in his undies and T-shirt.  
VT: O.O()  
Suru: -_- *throws clothes back up*  
Suru: *continues to wander underground cave*  
VT: Just a sec...  
He runs behind a tree and comes out fully dressed  
VT: Hey Suru! Where are you?  
Suru: *phases back up grabs him and phases down with him*  
Suru: *swaps him over the head hard* c'mon  
VT: Where are you?  
VT is facing away.  
Suru: Behimnd u -_-  
VT looks behind.  
VT: Oh, there you are.  
Suru: C'mon I've never been here before *wanders on through cave*  
VT: (in Ed's voice from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) This reminds me of the evil mutant's cave who sucks the livers out of his victims and use them as tenis racketts.  
Suru: *giggles* c'mon  
VT: (in Ed's voice from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) Buttered toast, I love chickens Eddy!  
Suru: *lsughs and ear twitchs...* do u hear something  
VT: (in Ed's voice from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) Chickens! (in normal voice) ahem... yeah what is it?  
Suru: I dont know it sound sortof like voices o.o;;;;  
VT: Voices?  
VT hears familiar voices down the underground caves... a sharp cackling echoes down the caverns.  
Suru: huh what was that  
Voice: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!  
Then thumps are heard coming from behind them.  
VT: Let's hide before we are found!  
Suru: k *hides behind big boulder*  
VT turns into a rock.  
suru: *phases a lil through rock o she cant be seen but she can see who walking through*  
Then a creature jumps on VT, it's long legs bend behind his body, 2 appendages stick out of it's head, its yellow eyes glow in the darkness. Its body complements the dirty murky lightless tunnel.  
The creature takes out a piece of paper and reads it outloud.  
Creature: Go straight ahead turn right and another right and you will reach the portal!  
The creature jumps off of VT and continues the search.  
It dissapears from sight.  
suru: *telepaghticlly* what was that?  
VT: (telepathically to Suru) Leaper...  
suru: who's leaper?  
VT changes back to his human form and stretches out his back.  
VT: Oh no one important really...  
Suru: what poirtal was he talking about?  
Suru: *blinks*  
VT: I don't know... a wormhole maybe... Hey I didn't even know he was able to read. /_\()*  
Suru: wormhole?  
VT: Its a... well... a hole in the universe... it is a road to another world... so to say.  
Suru: lets follow him ^^  
VT: He's gone by now...  
VT: He is really fast...  
VT: Do you remember what he said?  
Suru: we heard his directions though  
Suru: come on *goes in way which his directions said*  
VT follow Suru...  
Suru: oh yea and when get there i think it best we go in invisable cause we dont know whats on the other side  
VT: Invisible?  
Suru: please say you can do that?  
VT shakes his head.  
VT: I can't go invisible...  
Suru: *gives him a wristband* when were there put this on and puch the green button ^^  
VT: I understand.  
He puts it on.  
VT and Suru follows the twisting tunnels, almost aimlessly and they end up at a dead end...  
VT: I thought you remembered the way!  
Suru: I could have sworn.....   
VT jumps down and sits.  
VT ponders the situation...  
VT: We are hopelessly lost...  
Suru: oh well if we keep on looking we'll sooner r later find it... *whispers* i hope.....  
VT stands and leans against the wall.  
VT: Yeah I HOPE so too!  
Suru: *drags him through more tunnels they end up at another dead end o.o;;;*  
VT then stumbles and falls on a rock... The grounds begins to shake...  
The ground underthem crumbles away.  
Suru: uhhhhhhhh.....   
VT: RUN!  
Suru: what is it?  
VT grabs Suru and runs off without direction.  
Suru: o.o;;;;;  
Suru: whats going on?  
The ground behind them vanish into a pit with continues to chase them. Closer and closer it gets to VT and Suru until it right behind their heals.  
VT: There is no floor!!!  
Suru: So i can fly -_-  
VT: Oh... I forgot...  
suru: *floats up in air*  
VT stops but remembers that he has to cast a spell to fly and he doesn't have enough time to...  
VT: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Suru: VT!!!!  
VT plumits down the bottomless abyss... and soon he goes out of sight of Suru.  
Suru: *flies down after him* VT!  
VT comes into Suru's sights but she also sees the jagged rocks at the end of the pit.  
Suru: OH GOD NO!!! *telreports by him grabs him and phases through rocks*  
VT: O.O() Great... now where are we?  
Suru: I dont know o.o... but ur hella lucky!  
VT: You know that i can't die in this body right?  
Suru: no your forgetting i dont know anything about u!!! *pummels u*  
VT: Ouch...!  
VT: Careful, this is my last body till midnight!  
Suru: till midnight?  
VT: I have 2 extra bodies and one died, and I always get more in my stock at midnight.  
Suru: ohh.... ok now where are we? *looks around*  
VT: Let's go back up.  
Suru: k  
Suru with VT flies up but crashes into the ceiling.*  
Suru: OUCH!  
VT: Now what?  
Suru: I dont know!  
Leaper: (far off) Can't believe I got lost!  
Suru: o.o;;;;;; hes back  
Leaper: (nearby) I wonder where I'm at.  
VT: Should we hide?  
Suru: i guess o.o *phases in wall*  
VT: O.O What about me?  
Suru: turn into sometghing like a rock  
VT: Ok  
VT turns into a rock.  
Leaper jumps around the tunnels.  
Leaper: Ugg! I'm Lost!!!!  
He punches through the wall, and nudges Suru's Arm.  
Suru: o.o  
He continues his way.  
Suru: *telepathiclly* o.o ok....  
VT changes back to his human form.  
Suru: *phases out of wall*  
Leaper jumps back through the tunnel after noticing the way was a dead end.  
VT: O.O()  
Suru: O.O  
Leaper: Huh? Who are you?  
Leaper: Hey I remember you kid!!!!  
Leaper pounces on the 18 year old VT.  
Suru: *blinks*  
VT: A little help here Suru!  
Suru: *whacks leaper away from vt*   
Leaper jumps off of the wall and pounces on Suru against the wall of the cavern.  
Suru: *phases through leaper*  
Leaper grabs Suru and slams her into the wall again.  
He then gets on top of her and his 2 tounges stick out.  
He licks Suru's face, a rough sandpaper tounge scratches her cheek.  
Suru: *whacks him away*  
Then Leaper was blasted away.  
Urameshi: Did I get the demon now Botan?  
Botan: I think so Yuske.  
Leaper jumps on Urameshi and starts to rip him up.  
VT: Do you think we should help?  
Suru: only if they set me up on a date with hiei *turns adult form*  
Botan tries to pull Leaper off of Urameshi but without avail.  
VT: i don't think Hiei would like you.  
Suru: I never said he had a choice =)  
VT: I think Hiei would rather have Urameshi dead.  
VT: But let's help anyway, ok?  
Suru: ok ^^  
VT jumps on Leaper he grabs his neck and starts to pull him back.  
Suru: *fires a ki blast in leaper's eyes ^^*  
Leaper: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!*  
Leaper spits out fire at Suru inflaming her clothing.  
Suru: o.o;;;;;;;;;  
Urameshi fires a blast at Leaper knocking him to the wall.  
Suru: *steals Vt's green jacket*  
Leaper: You guys are to rough!  
Leaper runs off the other way.  
VT is slammed into the wall.  
Suru: o.o  
Urameshi: Where the hell are we at Botan?  
Botan: I thought you knew Yuske!  
Suru: *wearimng only vt's jacket o.o;;;*  
VT wonder's how Urameshi got down here in the first place.  
VT: How did you come here?  
Urameshi: Through some portal thing.  
Suru: wheres it at?!  
Botan: Back there and to the left.  
Botan points the way.  
Suru: k! *drags vt over there* thank you!  
VT: Maybe you guys should come too.  
Urameshi: Sure why not?  
Botan: Don't you remember why we are here? Kuwabura is lost in this world!  
Urameshi: And again i say sure why not?  
Botan: You are impossible Yuske!  
Botan Grabs Urameshi and drags him down the tunnel to the right.  
VT: Let's help then Suru.  
Suru: NO!!!! *drags him to portal*  
VT: the portal will always be here  
VT picks up Suru and goes the other way.  
suru: PUT ME DOWN!  
VT: We are gonna help them!  
VT: and besides we can't leave Demos and TOON behind!  
Suru: NO! YOU ARE!!!! I'M NOT!!! *phases away from him and continues to portal*  
VT: You are not going alone are you?  
Suru: sure I'm going alone no one else will go!  
VT takes out a small leather bag and runs ahead of Suru.  
He jumps up and stuffs the portal in it.  
He then puts the bag back in the pocket.  
VT: Now try to get it!  
VT runs after Urameshi and Botan.  
Suru: -_- *stays where she is walks other direction* still parts of these caves to roam  
VT: Suru!  
VT takes out another bag.  
VT: Don't make me do this!  
Suru: *still walking other way*  
VT jumps up and stuffs Suru into the leatherbag.  
Suru: AHH!  
VT runs the way Urameshi and Botan headed.  
Suru from bag: VT LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!  
After some catching up he made it out with them.  
He then holds the bag upside down and dumps Suru out.  
VT: Had a fun ride?  
Suru: errrrr *still only in jacket*  
VT:... Lets go home first...If it is there...  
Suru: we cant go there o.o;;;;;;  
VT: Why not?  
suru: cause.... *jumps in bag with portal..* (if possible)  
VT: Wrong pocket.  
VT hold up his green jacket.  
VT: And thank heavens for that.  
Suru: o.o NOO!!! I NEED THAT JACKET!!!!!  
VT takes out the bag Suru is in and holds it upside down.  
VT takes out another back and takes out a garbage can. Then he shakes his bag and Suru falls in it.  
Then he closes the lid and carries Suru back home.  
suru: LET ME OUT!!! .  
VT: We will see you guys later! Cya Urameshi and Botan.  
VT: do you really want that Suru?  
VT sets the can down and covers his eyes with one hand. Then with the other he opens the lid and throws in his green jacket.  
Suru: *snatches green javcket and puts it on*  
VT: Suru you are still 18.  
VT: By the way, nice undies!  
Suru: -_- *turns into a kid*  
VT: (wolf whistles) Well we're home!  
Suru: why cant we go straight in the portal?!  
VT points to rubble.  
Suru: o.o  
The wind picks up and blows the green jacket off of Suru. VT looks away and blushes.  
VT: That's why.  
Suru: *snatches jacket and puts it back on*  
VT: Atleast get some clothing!  
Suru: k *phases into rumble comes out dressed*  
VT: Where did those clothing come from?  
Demos: AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
VT: Guess i know now.  
Suru: oops... wrong room.....  
Suru: *gives demos's back her clothes and goes imnto a different pile of rumble*  
Demos: You all are pigs!!!!  
Suru: *comes out wearing her own clothes* o.o;;;;  
VT: She's a girl Demos!  
Demos: Oh...  
Demos: ^.^()  
Suru: I'm sorry demos..... i got confused there  
TOON: O..O  
Demos: I'm ok... but I think it tramatized TOON.  
Demos waves his hands infront of TOON's eyes.  
Suru: o.o;;;;  
sUru: *tugs at vt* THE PORTAL!  
VT: Well it is the portal to Urameshi's world, so we should go with them, only right.  
Suru: I DONT CARE!!!!!!  
Demos: Come-on girl, they would know the world better than we do.  
Botan: (from a distance) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Suru: that would ruin the fun of it .  
TOON: (blinks a few time) hey did someone scream?  
VT: Well lets go.  
VT runs off. Demos teleports away with TOON.  
Tenshi: Suru!  
sUru: uh oh *runs away*  
Deep in a forest, completely deprived of light, Cider and Nightmare has Urameshi, Botan, and Kuwabura gagged and tied up upside-down from a tree.  
Suru: *in forest tree* o.0  
VT, Demos, and TOON hide behind trees watching Cider.  
Cider: Now the time has come.  
Nightmare: What wonderful wedding gifts huh Cider?  
Cider: Yes... Their souls will be perfect!  
Suru: *bites lip*  
Nightmare: What should I do with them Cider?  
Cider: Prepare them, we don't need the skin on the fruit do we? I have business else where. You can handle this right?  
Nightmare: Without a problem Cider!  
Cider breaks open a portal and steps through it before it disperses.  
Nightmare: So how to do the job?  
Nightmare: Skin yah, gut yah, or just plain kill yah?  
Nightmare: Guess just do the careful way and do all 3!  
Nightmare: But who first?  
Nightmare: I believe the lady will be most fun right now.  
Nightmare reaches out and grabs Botan by the legs and lays her down.  
Nightmare: Go ahead and scream, it is extremely painful and no one is here to hear you!  
Lena: *only four year old comes playing in the forest near nightmare*  
Suru: *eyes open wide... thinks* lena... oh god no.....  
Nightmare: What's this? Another gift for Cider? Why why, what a surprise!  
He tosses Botan aside and greets Lena.  
Nightmare turns into a Teddybear.  
Teddybear: Hello little girl.  
lena: teddy! *walks up to it*  
Suru: *jumps out of tree* LENA STAY BACK!!!!!!!  
Teddy: Don't listen to that lil girl, she is only the evil spirits here to fool you, let me guide you to safety.  
Teddy takes Lena by the hand gently.  
Suru: *creates sword and cuts nightmare's hand off*  
VT takes out his only weapon. A watergun.  
Suru: keep your hands off my lil sis!  
Teddy: See this spirit just hurt me.  
Teddy: Lena will you please save me from it?  
Lena:... O...k...  
Suru: LENA DONT!  
Lena steps infront of Teddy.  
Suru: *grabs lena and teleports her in tree*  
Evil forces canceled Suru's ability to teleport away.  
Suru: er.....  
Teddy: Watch out the evil spirit got you!  
Teddy: What are you gonna do now Lena?  
Lena: *begins to glow*  
Suru: LENA DONT LISTEN TO HIM ITS ME SURU YOUR BIG SIS!  
Teddy's mouth stretch out. It grows bigger and bigger, and soon even taller than Lena herself, then he looks down and ready to strike.  
VT: Hey IDIOT!  
Teddy looks back at VT.  
Suru: *grabs lena and runs*  
VT aims at Teddy's head and fires a blast of water knocking it's head clear off, stuffing flies everywhere.  
Nightmare reforms into his dark sinister body.  
Nightmare: Not so fast!  
Lena: *starts crying*  
The trees block Suru's way. She's forced to stop.  
Suru: errr........  
Nightmare: hey suru what are you and lena afraid of?  
Suru: *puts lena down and forms sword*  
Nightmare: You think a sword scares me?  
Suru: i dont care if it doesnt scare your not laying a finger on my sis!  
Nightmare gives a evil cackle that echoes throughout the forest.  
Nightmare: What are you afraid of most Suru?  
Suru: like thats any of your buissness!  
Words form in Suru's mouth, she struggles to keep herself from saying it but it breaks free and the wordsescapes her mouth, the one thing she truely fears.  
Suru: loosing my family   
Nightmare: Oh what true terror blights your dreams. and for it comes true too! Look behind you and witness your loss!  
Suru turns and sees nothing beside her, her sister gone.  
Suru: LENA!  
Nightmare: And the terror doesn't end there!  
Suru faces Nightmare but to her suprise he sees a graveyard.  
Suru is stuck in her own nightmare now.  
Nightmare: Lena what are you afraid of?  
Lena: *backs away tears rolling down eyes*  
Nightmare: Oh my my, your tears say it all, thy mouth needs not to breath one word, for your most horrible dream is now true!  
Nightmare: Your fear is to loose the one you love.  
Nightmare: And Lena, Donomite is now 6 feet under.  
Lena turns around to see a grave saying Here lies Donomite,.....   
Lena: DADDY!  
Then a rotted hand grabs Lena's foot and slowly drags her into the grave.  
Lena: aHHHH!!!!!  
Donomite: Dont' worry, you will be with Daddy forever!  
lena: AHHH!!!! DADDY WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!  
Lena is in her own nightmare.  
Nightmare: Everyone is droping like flies.  
VT: What did you do to them?  
Nightmare: What is your nightmare VT?  
Nightmare: Oh of course, How stupid of me! Your nightmare is coming true this very instant.  
The ground sucks up VT. With every struggle he sinks even faster until only his head is visible.  
Nightmare: Don't worry, after i get done with these 5 gifts, you will meet your new Father....(Cackles evily)...But for now, you get to see me remove the souls from the garbage.  
Demos: Not so fast!  
Nightmare: Oh another gift!  
TOON: Shuddup!  
Demos: Nightmare's over, time to wake up!  
Demos raises her hand into the air.  
Demos: Time for some sunshine!  
Demos fires a blast of green flame into the air and it shatters teh branches of the trees, light is magnified by the energy and completely covers the forest with bright sunlight. Nightmare is unable to keep Suru and Lena in their nightmare anylonger and he is forced to flee.  
Suru: what just happened?  
Lehna: *blinks*  
TOON: Demos just saved the day!  
Demos blushes...  
VT: Oh how nice... Can someone get me out of here!!!!!  
Demos: Got the shovels TOON?  
TOON takes out some shoovels.  
TOON: Right here Demos!  
Suru: *hugs lena* ur safe ^___^  
VT: O.O  
Lena: *hugs back*  
Demos and TOON unearth VT . Suru and Lena has awakened from their nightmare. But what of Cider and his diabolical plan to marry the Angel of Life?  
Everyone starts to walk back home.  
TOON: I can't help but think i forgot something important.  
Demos: Me too...  
Botan: Do you think those guys are gonna remember us?  
Urameshi: Probably not...  
Kurabura: I want my mommy!  
VT: Nah it probably isn't important.  
Suru: I WANNA MEET HIEI!!!!!  
Will they remember to go back and untie the Yu Yu Hakasho people? Will Suru remember about the portal? Next time on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.  
Tenshi whacks the narriator with a frying pan and he collapses.  
VT: Guess we need a new Narriator!  
suru: ILL BE THE NARATOR!!!!!!!  
Mario: It'za me Mario!  
Peach: Mario RUN!  
Suru: who needs mario when u got..... LINKY-CHAN!!~! *grabs Link from Zelda* ur alot better mario arent you?  
Link:.....  
Link: Mario, will you help a brotha out man? 


	5. part 5

Suru: HI!!! IM THE NARRATOR!!!! =D  
VT: No! I'm the narrator!  
Suru: NOOO ME!!!!  
Tenshi hits everyone with a frying pan.  
Suru: x_X  
Tenshi: I'm the narator.:-P nana!  
VT: ouch...!  
Tenshi: (Clears her throat) Tenshi: ^_^ last time on ..... the show....... o___o; i forgot  
Suru: last time on Pochawtus!  
Pokemon Narriator: Last time on Pokemon:  
Goku: Last time on Dragon Ball Z  
TK: Last time on Digimon  
Uruameshi: Last time on Yu Yu Hakasho!  
Sasami: last time on Tenchi Muyo!  
VT: Ok ok that's enough!!!!  
Tenshi: Sasami your not a narrator o.o;  
VT: Why are there so many narrators from another show here?  
Suru: LAST TIME!!!!!!!!!! ON "Suru is very "specail"".....  
Tenshi: last time on this show o.o; everyone stopped being a narrator!  
VRTR9000: VT: last time on Broken Reality Aftermath!  
Everyone starts arguing on who should narrarate the show  
Suru: I was sent to a "specail" place for "special" ppl like me! =3  
Demos: Will they ever stop?  
TOON: Probably not...  
Demos: Well let's start the show!!!!  
Princess Sasami1: Suru: ^^ did i mention i was very "specail"?  
VT: Yeah you did...  
Suru and the rest of them headed back to Suru's house.  
VT: I still have a feeling that we are forgetting something important...  
Suru: *singing* happy! haopppy happy happy happy HHHHHHAAAPPPPYYY!!!  
Kuwabura: Waaaaaaaaah! There's a spider on my leg!!!  
Urameshi: Shuddup while I think of a way out! (struggles from his binds but he doesn't budge)  
VT turns around when he heard screams behind him.  
VT: Should be go check it out?  
Suru: u can i gotta take lena home before she gets in anymore trouble  
VT: Ok  
VT: Coming guys?  
Demos: Actually i better go and find somewhere to take a bath in now.  
TOON: And I better watch!  
Demos whacks TOON on his head.  
TOON: On second thought... I will go with you.  
Suru: *picks up lena and flies off home*  
VT and TOON heads back into the forest.  
Botan: I think I'm almost out Yuske.  
Botan struggles and the rope holding her to the tree snaps and she falls on her back.  
Kuwabura: Botan are you ok?  
Botan: (painfully) Yeah...  
Suru and Lena make their way back home. Suddenly a blast hits suru making her fly into a wall*  
Suru: *holds Lena tight* AHH!  
Suru: *blows wall up and hold lena tight*  
Lena: *crying*  
Suru: Who did that?  
Guy: *floats above them wearing unearthly clothes* me....  
Suru: Why did you? And who are you?  
Guy: *grins* My name is Kyogo.... and you are the saiyan suru, are you not?  
Suru: yes I am... but that doesnt explain why you attacked me!  
Kyogo: I'm being paid to inliminate you and I will get the job done  
Suru: by who?  
Kyogo: Some wierd old man from a different planet.........  
On another planet:  
Frezia: I'm not weird... am I Cooler?  
Cooler: ...No... But you are ugly brother!  
Back with Suru:  
suru: well you can try bur I aint dying... *looks over at lena* hey kid rember that lil teleportation tenique i taught you?  
Lena: *nods*  
Suru: Use it and go to momn dont worry about me  
Lena: k.... *concentrates than vanishes*  
Suru: *looks at Kyogo* You ready?  
Kyogo: *gets in fighting position* ofcoarse  
Back with the Yu Yu Hakasho people:  
Kuwabura: What is that?!?!?!?!?  
Pikachu: Pi-Pika  
Urameshi: What the hell is that Botan?  
Botan: If i can actually see it then I will tell you!!!  
Pikachu: (tilting his head) Pi?  
VKuwabura: Get it away from me!!!!  
Suru and Kyogo prepares for battle. Kyogo gets in a fighting position.  
Princess Sasami1: Suru: *suddenly throws a huge blast at Kyogo*  
Princess Sasami1: Kyogo: *puts hands up and pushes ki blast away*  
Suru: *suddenyl appears on the behind kyogo her fist together and slams Kyogo into the ground*  
Kyogo: Hits ground in an explosion than gets back up* not bad for a saiyan  
Suru: *goes ssj* I havent even started!  
Kyogo: *flies up to suru ready to hit her but than vanishes and while suru off guard appears behind her and kicks her into a building*  
Suru: *flys up and Punches Kyogo*  
Kyogo: *counters with a punch as eltricity goes out from there hands*  
Suddenly the punch breaks between the two and they punch each other  
Suru and kyogo fly back away from each other just standing  
Suru: *smirks* your better than i thought this should be entertaining.  
Kyogo: *smirks also* Yes it should.  
Suru: Now its time to die! *kicks kyogo into a wall and throws multiple ki blast at him*  
Smoke clears and kyogo gets up bruiser everywhere  
Kyogo: errr... You'll pay for that you  
Suru: Your the only one who gonna pay! you couldve hurt my lil sister! *flies at Kyogo... forms an energy sword and hits him making him fly into a building*  
Princess Sasami1: Kyogo: *gets out growling even more as he forms a ki blast* DIE!!!!! *he shoots it at suru*  
*goes to the left a lil swiftly dodging the ki attack*  
Kyogo: *flies up at suru and does a kick and punchinh combo*  
Suru: *moving very quickly blocks each attack with both her arms and legs*  
Suru: *punches kyogo into a building than dust hands off* that was easy  
Kyogo: *gets up and growls... thinking* Theres no way I can beat her *notices suru;s tail* unless.. yes thats it! =D  
Suru: gonna give up or what?  
Kyogo: nope! *appears behind suru and grabs her tail*  
Suru: *eyes open wide as she starts getting drowzy*  
Kyogo: Like all saiyans you have the same weak point *he begins to swing her around by the tail and throws her into a wall*  
Back with Urameshi and his friends:  
Kuwabura: Waaaahhhhh  
Pikachu: Pi?  
Urameshi keeps on struggling and he finally breaks free.  
Urameshi: Die monster!!!  
Urameshi then fires at Pikachu and knocks him back.  
Pi: Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
Pikachu gets back up and shocks everyone and then scammpers away.  
Kuwagura falls off of his bindings.  
VT: Over here TOON i think i see something.  
TOON: Looks like a barby Q was happining here.  
VT:... Let's just send them back home...  
VT takes out a bag and dumps the portal at the Yu Yu Hakasho gang and dissapears in it... but the portal also vanishes in a blinding light...  
VT: Suru... won't be too happy...  
TOON: What should we do?  
VT: Um.... hide.... at least for now....  
Demos is taking a relaxing dip in a river in only her swimsuit.  
But unknown to her something is coming to get her... and it is here...  
Deablos: Hello mother.  
Back with Suru:  
Kyogo is looming over Suru. Suru seems to be without any hope...  
Kyogo: *grins as he steps on suru's tail*  
Suru: *tries to get up but doesnt succeed she coughs up some blood and it drips down her lip*  
What will happen now? Will Kyogo get his way with Suru? What of Demos and Deablos? And where is VT and TOON at now?  
TOON: Told you this is a great spot to hide.  
VT: Hey... is that Demos down there?  
To be continued in Super Mario Brother's Super Show.  
Mario: Whoopa! Here we go!!! 


	6. chapter 6

VT: Last time on Broken Reality Aftermath!  
  
TOON: Let me narrate! I wanna narrate!!!!  
  
Demos: I make the perfect narrator, I got the most beautiful voice.  
  
VT: and a face for narration! ^_^  
  
Demos: What is that suppost to mean?  
  
VT: Uh..... nuttin  
  
Demos: -_-  
  
Suru: NU! ME! I'm the cutest!  
  
Demos: I'm better looking than you Suru -_-()  
  
Suru: But you dont look absolutely adorable and kawaii like me!  
  
Demos: want to be set aflamed?  
  
VT: Let's just start already!!!!  
  
*at the river*  
  
Deablos: Hello mother.  
  
Demos:...*backs away* It's you...  
  
Deablos: I have been looking for a long time for you...  
  
*VT and TOON are still in hiding*  
  
VT: O.O We need to help her!  
  
TOON: What will we do???  
  
TOON: We have to do something!  
  
VT: I know...  
  
Deablos: I have waited for this day for a long time mother... Gutz! Muscles! pin her down!!!  
  
*two creatures come and pins Demos into the water, Gutz was a member of an insain asylem for years, he is still in his straight jacked and mussle mask. Muscle is a beefy thug in a leather & spiked jacket*  
  
~back to Suru and Kyogo~  
  
Kyogo: You ready to die you lil brat?  
  
Suru: *still on ground as she slowly twitches and slowly gets up* never... *she forces hersewlf up with one eye shut*  
  
Kyogo: heh it doesnt look like u can stand much longer  
  
kYogo: time to finish this *holds his hand out infront of suru* say bye bye... *he fires a blast that creates a buble around suru and starts electricuting her causing her t scream at the top of her lungs*   
  
*at the river*  
  
VT: That's suru... TOON, you save Demos, I'll try to find Suru!  
  
*back with Kyogo and Suru*  
  
Kyogo: *picks up suru's lifeless body by her shirt* heh.... i was hoping it be more of a challenge oh well time to collect my prize......  
  
VT: Suru!  
  
*stands behind Kyogo*  
  
VT: Put Suru down!  
  
Kyogo: *turns around* does it really matter if i do? I mean can't you see she's already dead  
  
VT:...I will avenge her death then!  
  
*VT draws his sword*  
  
Kyogo: *laughs* oh so you want to die to! so be it! *throws suru's body to the ground and gets in fighting stance* but remember you brought this upon yourself  
  
*VT runs toward Kyogo, sword in front aimed right for his heart*  
  
Kyogo: *just stands still his eyes closed*  
  
*VT closes in, he raises his sword ready to slash down*  
  
Kyogo: *woith eyes still closed holds his hand up and catches vt's blade and holding it tight*  
  
VT:...  
  
*VT tries to work his sword loose*  
  
Let go!!!  
  
Kyogo: *opens eyes and throws vt don to the ground with his sword*  
  
*VT gets back up*  
  
*a bag falls from his pocket*  
  
Kyogo: now whats this *picks up bag*  
  
*VT runs at Kyogo again*  
  
*he slashes at kyogo's face*  
  
Kyogo: *narrowly doges getting a cut on his cheek*  
  
VT: WHY WHY WHY did you kill suru???  
  
Kyogo: i was hired to kill her   
  
VT: That is no reason to! *slashes again*  
  
Kyogo: ofcoarse it is  
  
*Kyogo dodges again*  
  
*VT begins to slash wildly in rage*  
  
Kyogo: *grabs his sword* now now temper temper ur goiing to get killed if yopu act like that  
  
*lets go of his sword and draws a new one and slashes at kyogo's chest*  
  
*the sword in kyogo's hand vanishes*  
  
Kyogo: AH! why you lil *grasp wqhere he got slashed at*  
  
VT: i won't forgive you *cries and slashes wildly again*  
  
Kyogoo: er....*kicks his sword away*  
  
*VT draws a new one from his sheath*  
  
Kyogo: you kid will pay dearly  
  
No, you will pay for my friend! *slashes at kyogo*  
  
Kyogo: *dodges* ER! *charges at vt*  
  
*VT tries to back away, but it was too late*  
  
Kyogo: *headbutts vt*  
  
*VT is thrown back*  
  
Kyogo: *holds hand out* prepare to die  
  
*throws his sword at Kyogo's face*  
  
*quickly gets back on his feet*  
  
*the butt of his sword smacks Kyogo on his nose*  
  
Kyogo: AH!  
  
VT: You will pay for hurting my friend!  
  
*VT Draws a new sword*  
  
*the other sword vanishes*  
  
*VT smacks Kyogo with his sword*  
  
*VT smacks Kyogo with his sword*  
  
Kyogo: AH!   
  
kyogo: I wont loose! *runs furiously at VT*  
  
*VT holds his sword out*  
  
Kyogo: *jumps up in air ready to attack*  
  
*VT holds his sword up at Kyogo*  
  
Kyogo: TAKE THIS *kicks at VT*  
  
*VT is flown back, he lies down, silver blood down from his mouth to chin*  
  
Kyogo: *walks to where vt is* now to die  
  
*VT holds his sword up*  
  
VT: You dropped something...  
  
Kyogo: huh?  
  
*VT stabs his sword into Kyogo's foot then kicks him on the ground*  
  
Kyogo: ah!*Kyogo lands on the bag VT dropped earlier and both VT and Kyogo dissapear into a portal*  
  
*back at the river*  
  
Deablos: No where to turn to now mother, no one to save you  
  
TOON: Exept me! *jumps infront of Deablos*  
  
Narrator: What will happen to VT and Kyogo, Is Suru really dead? Will TOON save Demos?  
  
Domon: Next time on G Gundam! Master Asia and I battle to the end and...  
  
Narrator: Hey get out of here!!!! 


End file.
